


TickleTober Day 19 -- Stuck

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lee!Roman, Tickling, ler!patton, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman probably should've thought this through before he did it...Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: Tickletober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	TickleTober Day 19 -- Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for today (probably) because I have non tickle fics to work on and NaNoWriMo to work on lol, but I'll try to finish all these late prompts by the end of the week hopefully!

He didn’t know why he did it. It just always looked so _ cool _ on the TV and in the movies. He had to try it out at some point. Plus, it’s not like he couldn’t fix it afterwards, it was the mind palace, nothing was _ real _.

So he tried to kick open his door.

But apparently, locks in the mind palace were made of tougher stuff than he thought. The door itself stayed in place, but his foot flew straight through the wood, making a sizable hole.

Roman groaned in embarrassment, hoping no one had been in the hall to watch that happen. He tugged at his foot, scowling when it didn’t budge. He pulled again with no effect.

He was well and truly stuck.

Roman didn’t know how long he stood there considering what to do next, but eventually he was startled out of his thoughts by a hand grabbing his foot.

“Roman,” Patton said through the door, a warning undercurrent to his voice. “Did you do what I think you did?”

Roman was silent for a moment, but he yipped when Patton pinched one of his toes. “Maybe,” he relented.

“I think someone needs to be punished!”

Patton suddenly started scratching his nails against Roman’s whole foot. Roman shrieked and fell into cackling, tugging fruitlessly at his leg.

It was a good thing he had good balance, because it looked like this was going to go on for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
